TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates generally to flow meters covering a wide range of flow rates and, in particular, to a flow sensor having one or more heated, electrically-responsive, temperature-sensitive sensors responsive to a modulated component of a flow stream, whereby the magnitude of the sensor's signal is an indication of flow rate.